XRae Vision: Red X and Raven Drabbles
by Rhiannon Le Fay
Summary: She refuses to feel, but will he make her? RedXxRae drabbles, R&R please, even flames are welcome!
1. The Thin Line

_A bunch of Red X x Raven drabbles, each one with a kiss in it (hopefully/if you're lucky). Read, review, and enjoy!_

_-**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**-_

Raven cornered him in an alleyway, he had nowhere to go. She smirked underneath her hood, knowing he couldn't see it. He may have been able to take down all of his friends with those X's, but not her.

"Give it up, Red X, you're caught," her voice was devoid of any emotion, like usual. But he refused to give up.

"You wish, Rae,"

She was mildly surprised that he knew her name, but it definitely didn't show, she felt it on the inside and the inside only. Her hands glowed black and a shadow picked up a large crate next to him, "Azerath Metrinon Zinthos!"

He dodged it, but things kept flying at him. He constantly dodged between them, coming closer and closer to her, but she was too concentrated on trying to hit him that she didn't notice his closeness.

In between Raven lifting another crate he tackled her to the ground, "Stop it!" he growled, pinning her to the ground.

The crates fell harmlessly out of the air and she glared at him, "What do you want, X?" she spat angrily, even though a blush spread over her cheeks as she noticed how close her face was to his.

He didn't reply, just lowered his head and kissed her gently, "For you to not hate me,"

"There's a thin line between love and hate, X." and then the crate that had been hovering over his head fell on him as she rolled out of his grasp.

_Like it? Should I continue these drabbles or delete them? And if you flame me about the pairing you die, because this pairing rocks and you're just jealous! Review! Luv, Kiabella ♥_


	2. Make It All Go Away

_A bunch of Red X x Raven drabbles, each one with a kiss in it (hopefully/if you're lucky). Read, review, and enjoy! -Kiabella, just another random goddess..._

_-**Make It All Go Away**-_

Raven didn't know what she was going to do. She definitely couldn't tell the rest of the Titans that she had fallen in love with one of the very criminals they were chasing. She couldn't. And they just wouldn't understand!... would they? For once in her life, she was drastically confused about what to do.

And Red X wrapping his arms comfortingly around her wasn't helping her make the decision at the moment.

"Ryan...?" she asked hesitantly, quietly, very unRaven-like.

"Yeah?"

"You know... we're gonna have to tell the other Titans...sometime. And before Starfire does. She can never keep a secret for more than a day." she looked up at him, her eyes almost asking for him to make everything better, to say 'poof' and make the problems go away.

He was amazed. She always acted so icy, so independent, so cold. It was all just one big mask. He kissed her gently on the cheek, "We'll figure out something, Raven, we will,"

He just hoped it was before Starfire blabbed.

_Review! Luv, Kiabella ♥_


	3. Stolen

_A bunch of Red X x Raven drabbles, each one with a kiss in it (hopefully/if you're lucky). Read, review, and enjoy!_

_And I command you to message me with more drabble ideas or I sic my pet demons on you!_

_-**Stolen **-_

Raven sat on her bed meditating. Well, hovered, really. The Titans had gone out for pizza, but she had procrastinated her meditation for the day and couldn't put it off any more. Although it creeped her out a bit to be in the T Tower all alone, she wasn't really afraid. She could handle herself and anyone who dared come into contact with her. It was just kind of... creepy.

After her sixth time trying to concentrate on meditating, her focus broke as the Tower groaned. She had never noticed those little noises of the Tower settling in during the day. She sighed, figured trying to meditate was hopeless at the moment, and walked out to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

On the way down the hallway she could've sworn she saw a few shadows swishing by, but she ignored them, they were probably just tricks of light, but she was on high alert now, really creeped out.

Raven opened the cabinet in the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove, then sat down at the kitchen table to wait for it to boil. She put her feet up on the edge of the table lazily, and saw another shadow, closer this time, go by. She froze, totally tense, the words 'azarath metrinon zinthos' on her tongue, waiting to be shouted out when someone grabbed her wrists and pinned them together behind her back, gripping them tightly.

"How nice to see you again," said an all-to-familiar voice in her ear.

She struggled, trying to get use of her hands back, but they were locked together tight by his own, "Get. Off. Of. Me." she growled.

"Or what?" challenged a voice.

Raven told him what. She stood, and the chair slid back and knocked into Red X, who had to hold his hands out for balance, in the process releasing hers. In a flash she quickly had him pinned to the wall, the tables were turned.

"That's what, X." she snapped.

He knew he was caught, and she could almost see his brain searching through his possible ways to get away. But she never saw it coming. He pressed his lips against hers, which shocked her so much she let go of his wrists which was what had pinned him to the wall.

She blinked, and he was gone. She touched her lips with two fingers.

He had stolen her first kiss.

_Weeee, fun fluffy stuff. Ok, yes, I know, I'm weird. Get over it people. Luv, Kiabella the Moon Goddess ♥_


	4. Reincarnated

_A bunch of Red X x Raven drabbles, each one with a kiss in it (hopefully/if you're lucky). Read, review, and enjoy!_

_-**Reincarnated**-_

Rachael was running down a back alleyway in Jump City, trying to catch the lowlife who had just stolen her purse. She was getting so mad...

Ryan dodged a shadowed trash can that came flying at him. This girl had powers? Whoa, he had chosen the wrong purse to steal. But he hadn't been able to help himself. She had looked so beautiful just standing there on the outskirts of her group of friends, and he had to get her attention somehow! It just turns out that he happened to be good at stealing...

Rachael almost stopped dead in her tracks as she saw another crate move at her command. She herself hadn't known of her powers until just now, but they seemed like an old friend, like the knowledge of how to use them was sitting there waiting in her brain. "Azerath Metrinon Zinthos!" she didn't know where the words came from.

Ryan stopped running and turned. He was going to have to go one-on-one with the girl, he couldn't keep running forever. But the purse was snatched out of his hands by a sneaky shadow, and returned to the owner of both shadow and purse. Ryan glared at her behind a red and black mask, but she calmly stepped up in front of him, having to look up a bit, and demanded, "Tell me why you took my purse and I let you go!" he suddenly realized that the shadows bound his wrists to the ground. How did she do and know these things? The last telekinetic to walk this Earth had been part of the Teen Titans and had died of old age over a thousand years ago!

"How do you do these things?" he asked her defiantly, and her eyes seemed to go blank.

"I don't know how. The knowledge is just... there, like it was waiting in my brain for me to get angry enough to find it." she shrugged, then realized he had tried to change the subject, "Tell me why!"

He gulped. So much for that tactic, and he had a feeling that she'd know if he lied. Probably an unknown empath, too, "Because," the words spouted out before he could stop them, "I thought you were pretty and I wanted to get your attention and I'm a thief so, naturally..." he drifted off sarcastically.

He noticed her blush, just barely.

The shadows let him go and sunk into the ground.

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her, hard.

And then he was gone, off on the top of a building before she could bat an eye. But below he heard her voice, still in partway-shock and a bit angry, "He still made off with my purse!"

Well, a thief has to live.

_Did you like them? It was a bit longer than the other ones, in my opinion. And, in case you don't get it (which must mean you're really dumb), Rachael is a reincarnation of Raven, and Ryan is a reincarnation of Red X. And at the end not only did he steal a kiss, he stole her purse too. ☻☻☻_

_Review! Luv, Kiabella, the Nobody Goddess♥_


	5. Seasons of Love

_A bunch of Red X x Raven drabbles, each one with a kiss in it (hopefully/if you're lucky). Read, review, and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: Pfft. Wish I owned Rent. But I don't. Nor do I own T.T, although I'd give anything to own them both.

_-**Seasons of Love**-_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life? 

As they battled it out, Raven couldn't help but wonder. How was such such a stupid little thing as a fight against Red X going to matter in the long run? Why should he bother her so much that she should take the time to kick his ass? But she couldn't help it. He was a challenge, and she could never back down from a challenge. But... what was so challenging about him? She had fought him many a time, and sometimes even won before the coward disappeared. So... what was the challenge?

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love_

Seasons of love. Seasons of love 

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man? 

He always thoroughly enjoyed their little fights, thoroughly enjoyed any little contact he ever had with her. Of course, he hit on the alien girl a couple of times, which he saw really made her mad, even... jealous? That's what he hoped, anyway.

_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died?_

He had her pinned to the wall with a couple of X's and was grinning behind the mask. She looked so mad right now, it took all he had not to kiss her.

Although she had lost, and was trapped, she still felt like that challenge was there. The challenge she knew nothing about, as of yet. She was totally fuming, but not really in anger, more in frustration at the stupid anonymous challenge. Raven was caught totally off guard when he pulled out the two X's from the building and placed them back on the belt.

"What are you doing?"

_It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love,  
Remember the love,  
Seasons of love._

"Letting you go." he said simply as she fell from the wall, stumbling a bit over the small foot drop anyway.

"But... why? You could've killed me just now,"

"No, I couldn't have."

She looked so surprised, this time he really couldn't help himself. He bent down and kissed her.

_Oh you got to got to Remember the love!_

_remember the love,  
You Measure in love_

_know that love is a gift from up above _

_Seasons of love.  
Share love, give love spread love _

_Measure, measure your life in love._

_Like it? One of my first song fics, so please review! ♥Kiabella, The Nobody Goddess♥_


	6. I Know You're There

_Ok,I'm running out of ideas! xD I command you all to leave reviews with (vague) ideas/drabble plots. Hey, just so you know, there may be an XxRaven story coming soon, I'm considering making my reincarnation drabble into a story! Give me your opinions on that too, please!♥Kiabella, Just Another Goddess_

_-**I Know You're There; You're Always There**-_

She stood on the sandy bank at the base of the Tower, looking silently out over to the horizon at the setting sunset for quite awhile. All was quiet until...

"Red X, I know you're there," she said, her voice emotionless and her eyes never leaving the setting sun.

The teenager swaggered out from behind the bushes and stood behind her where she sat cross-legged and perched on a large boulder, "How could you tell?"

"You think too loud... And you stepped on a twig."

"Oh."

Silence...

"What did you come here for X," she said, standing and hands glowing black a bit in preparation for a battle, "Want to get your ass kicked again?"

"You know very well you have never won any of our battles."

"Well, you haven't won either if I'm still breathing,"

"Whoever said I wanted to kill _you_?"

"The multiple weapons on your belt." She stated flatly, and he looked down at the belt.

"Oh, right. But maybe these aren't _meant_ to kill you." he smirked behind the mask as he caught her trying to suppress a smile.

She shoved him off the boulder and he fell into the water with an audible splash, but not without before deploying an X that caught her wrist and pulled her into the water with him.

He was the first to surface, laughing, but when she came up she didn't look so happy. In fact, she looked kind of like a drowned rat...

"What the hell are _you_ laughing so hard about!" She demanded angrily, but when he couldn't stop laughing she yelled, "Stop it! Quit it, damn it!"

He shook his head, looking at her again and bursting into another fit of laughter. Next thing he knew, he wasn't laughing anymore. He couldn't have even if he had wanted to. She had pulled part of the mask up and her lips had crashed into his and his into hers.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were all crouching behind a bush, watching every second of it.

"I have won the bet we all have made! I told you all that Enemy X and Friend Raven would have these feelings of love!" cried Starfire loudly, standing up from behind the bush and waving her hands excitedly.

_Haha, I liked the ending of this one, because if I had continued it Starfire would've blown their cover and Raven and X would've been soooooooooo mad. Like it? Please remember to review with any ideas and opinions on my continuing the reincarnation story! ♥Kiabella, The Nobody Goddess♥_


	7. Never Thought

_Still considering the reincarnation story idea, but I'm being lazy because its now summer so you guys have to motivate me and give me a good kick in the ass. Sorry fpr not updating for so long, writer's block and stuffs... Be expecting more song fics, I've become a music addict._

_Song: Adam's Song by Blink182_

_**Warning: contains mentions of suicide. You don't like it, don't read it. Your loss.**_

_Read, review, enjoy! Luv ya, Kiabella ♥_

_**-Never Thought-**_

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone._

Raven sat in her room alone, the Tower empty and hollow without the life of her friends.

They had been killed.

She was still grappling with the fact that she hadn't been able to help. Slade had gotten to them all while she was trapped in some underground room she couldn't break through. Tears leaked through her closed eyes and leaned her head back against the cool gray wall.

She blindly reached a hand out towards her nightstand, fingers searching for...

Wait, where was it?

"Looking for this?"

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

Her eyes shot open and saw Red X twirling her silver dagger through his fingers.

"Give me that!" she shouted, holding out a hand, but all the fight had been taken out of her and she didn't move to snatch it from him. Using her other hand, she wiped away tears, "Give me it back and go away."

"And leave you to die? I think not." he sat down on the edge of the bed and Raven glared at him, hugging her knees. "Why do you think Slade let you escape? He needs his energy for bigger things and fighting with you would've depleted it. He knew you'd eventually think yourself into a hole and just decide to die."

"You don't know anything!" she snapped, "Leave me alone!" she moved for the dagger he had set by his side, but he grabbed it away from her quickly.

She stood and stomped out into the hall of the Tower, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't think straight, and leaving him in her room probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she didn't care.

_Not like anything matters anymore._

She looked down at the carpet, leaning on the wall opposite her room's door, and noticed a stain on the carpet. Memories flooded back to her, and made more tears stream down her face.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown   
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
_

"Don't cry."

Raven's eyes shot up, to be met by his own. "I thought I told you to leave." she said, noting the dagger was sheathed and at his side.

There went that method.

Maybe she could fight him, force him to kill her before she killed him.

So a fight ensued, and she eventually got him pinned on the ground, the newly unsheathed dagger in her hands and at his throat.

"You won't kill me."

"Oh, I won't?" she replied, "I beg to differ."

"You can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you know it wouldn't matter anyway."

Realization dawned in her eyes and she broke down into tears. Without hesitation, he drew her into an embrace.

"I..I...I-...Thank you." she got out in between sobs, and he shushed her.

"It's ok." he stroked her hair, "You've just forgotten how to live."

She looked up at him, eyes shining, "Could you... teach me again?"

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived   
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
_

He smiled, discreetly taking the dagger from her hand and sheathing it in his belt as he replied, "I could try."

She smiled for the first time in a very long while.

He kissed her.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days   
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I'd survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone _

"Well, that's a reminder."

_Heh, like it? - Hope ya do. More to come, ASAP! I command you to pretty please review! ♥Kiabella_


	8. Talk Has It's Price

_Wee! Another update! Expect a lot more on these drabbles, because I've suddenly had an onslaught of drabble ideas. Review and read and enjoy! ♥Kiabella♥_

_**-Conversation-**_

"You have ten seconds to explain why you are here."

Innocently, "Where?"

"In my room, genius."

"Can I not drop in for a visit?"

"No, you can't."

"Fine."

"I have the feeling you're not leaving for quite awhile. What do you want?"

"You."

Dry laugh, "That's so used. Try again."

"The Tower's empty. Why did they leave you here alone?"

Awkward cough, "I... wasn't feeling well."

"Really now."

"...Yes."

"Ok, sure."

Silence.

Silence.

"Going to tell me why you're here anytime soon?"

"So, what's the real reason you're here alone?" Discreetly changing the subject.

"..." Cough, cough. "... No, really, I'm sick."

"Sure. Could it be that you knew I was coming? A note you found on the floor outside your bedroom door, maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Didn't think you'd stay. I thought I might get the whole Titan Team 'sic'ed on me, or I'd be met with an empty room."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me why the hell you're here."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Really now."

"Yes." Silence... Deep breath, "I wanted to join the Titans."

"WHAT!"

"Whoa, calm down! I've seen the error of my ways," dramatic hand gesture, "And I wish to fight for good!"

Slap.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?"

"This is not a joke."

"But I was being serious."

"Sure you were. Now, tell me why you're really here."

"I just did."

"You CANNOT join the Titans,"

"Not that, before that."

"You... wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"You seem like you think a lot. And you're the smartest in the group, apparently."

"Really now."

"So, what's your life been like?"

She didn't know why, but she told him.

Everything.

Loooooong story.

"Um... whoa. Similar to mine... no... not really..." A smile.

"Your turn."

Another long story including band of thieves, run away from home, really cool Xs.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"..."

"You know, I've never talked this much with anyone. Ever."

"Me either."

"So, you have to pay."

"...Continue."

"It costs you something to talk with me like this."

"...Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know... the whole reason I came here in the first place..."

"Which was?"

"To trick you into giving me a kiss."

"It seems you've succeeded?"

"Not yet."

"Really now."  
"Yep."

"That's just too bad."

A loud thump, a lock closing, and... what was that he heard from behind the closed door?

Laughter, maybe?

_Eh... its ok. They don't kiss, but its kind of funny!_


	9. Pressure

_Another song fic! Enjoy it, I love this song so much! To here it, go to the paramore webpage and also see the video._

_**Song: "Pressure" by Paramore.**_

_Review and enjoy!_

_**-Pressure-**_

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might brake_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

Raven stared up into the darkness, into the clouded stars, the only one that seemed to be awake in all of Jump City. She lay back, stretching out on the rooftop of the Tower, sighing. The feeling that you were the only one awake and everyone else was running through a dreamland had always seemed comforting to her.

She remembered back on her busy day. The Titans had decided, against her opposition, to go international- it had been one busy day. Now they weren't just protecting Jump City, it was the world. Raven wasn't sure if she could handle it all. Today they had gone to three two-hour whole-group interviews, and she herself had had four individual interviews. Not to mention those annoying photoshoots.

She was considering dropping out of the Titans, although she knew she would probably never have the guts to do it.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

She was pretty sure that she was the only one staring at the stars at this time of night, and he could tell. He had the urge to ruin her moment alone, to show her there was plenty of people gazing at the sky at the moment. Namely, both of them. So he jumped up easily from rooftop to rooftop, finally climbing up to the top of the Tower. He stayed quiet, hoping he could surprise her. She was so focused on the moon and stars above he was pretty sure he'd be able to sneak up on her, maybe capture her and hold her hostage as best he could to lure the other Titans to him, so he could finally get rid of them all. But then he heard her voice, and stopped in his tracks. Was the girl... singing?

"_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all the days that we spent_

_Carry away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Without you"_

He tiptoed over to hear better, catching the lyrics. He had seen the girl glare through the interviews, through all the pictures, and figured she'd enjoyed the attention. Apparently not. His plan suddenly shifted in his mind, and he grinned beneath the mask. He came up behind her, quietly, ever so silently...

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_But I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

And he kissed her. He stole a kiss from her, and he had no clue why he did it. Or why she responded to it so easily, before shoving him off the edge of the tower where she had stood after the kiss. Of course, he managed to grab onto something and stop the long fall into the water below, but he was left laughing all the way home from the look on the girl's face as she pushed him. Total surprise, but there was something else in it. A happiness? No. But it was something like it. He felt that his actions the next day (stealing, more stealing, and more stealing) were justified by making that girl happy for just a moment. She felt like she wanted to push him off a building again. Of course, he would never know that _that_ had made her happy. Raven was able to bear through the rest of the interviews and photo and media coverage until the 'international Titans' idea turned out to suck, just like she had predicted it would. And Red X seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me._

But when a new super came knocking at the door called "Double X", she had a feeling that things were going to change.

_Ew my god this one sucked sorry! The ending was too awkward... .grr, frustration!♥Kiabella♥_


	10. Truth or Dare

_Dedicated to evilsangel for the idea. Thanks! Sorry I haven't been updating. Busy-ness I'll get some more up asap, I promise!_

_----- _

"Truth or dare?" he asks mischeiviously. This cannot be good.

"You cannot _possibly_ expect me to play such a childish game."

"Truth or dare?"

"Besides, we don't have enough people! Two is not a sufficient group for truth or dare."

"..."

"..."

"Truth or dare, Raven. Stop avoiding it."

"No."

"..."

"Fine, dare." Her voice is condescending, as if she is below this whole thing.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"..." Silence.

"..." You can almost _feel_ the glare radiating off her.

More silence.

"You're insane." footsteps as she begins to walk away.

"No, I'm not. And you said dare. You have to follow through,"

The footsteps stop, "No, I don't."

"I see... you're chicken. Never mind, then, I'll just be off-"

He's cut off.

"There. I did it, now leave me alone," she's grumbling as she stomps away.

The corridor hangs suspended in silence before, "YES! _FINALLY_!"

-----

_It's really bad, sorry. I guess its kind of cute... ♥ A bit short. Oh well. Bye!_


	11. The Truth About Heaven

Sorry for the lack of updates! I lost the password to this account and was having trouble retrieving it... I am so, so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?!

Once again, reviews, suggestions, request, etc. are welcome. Particularly requests!

* * *

**The Truth About Heaven**

_Lyrics by: Armor for Sleep; Song: "The Truth About Heaven"_

** Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me,  
To answer your question: I just had to leave,  
I just had to leave**

Frozen dirt and gravel crunched under her feet in the dark. It was late at night, and the cemetery was deserted. She had hopped the locked gate, her body carrying her of its own will. She thought she may be masochistic, going to his grave when she knew all it would bring was hurt and tears and pain- but this was something she had, and wanted, to do. Twisting her way through the cold headstones, she searched each name with swift, sharp eyes. She didn't know his last name, or his first, just that she would know his tombstone when she saw it. In her hands she clutched a bouqet of red carnations and roses dyed black, and a small, folded piece of paper. Her breath was ragged now as she searched desperately through the sea of unmerciless granite and slate. She rounded a small bend, following the natural path, and fell to a stop. There it was. It was a nondescript, blank headstone-- blank except for the thousands, millions of tiny X's inscribed all over it.

She kneeled in front of it, setting down the flowers, and the piece of paper on the top of it, tracing the intricate lines of X's with her fingertips. "I miss you." she whispered. He had been her only friend in times of darkness, her secret friend the Titans couldn't know about. That was why he always managed to escape, why she could never really put her all into those fights. Because deep down, he knew her better than anyone else, even though they had only spoken a few words to each other. Then he had steadily became more than a friend, and she had liked it. Not that she would tell him something like that.

Now he was gone. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, she only knew that she had seen him die in her dreams, and hre dreams were never wrong. "Why did you have to go?" her voice was cracking now, and she felt weak and pathetic, but shoved the emotions down by reflex.

** But that's not why I'm here,  
I came out here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I want to find you so bad, to let you know I'm miserable up here without you**

He set his hand on her shoulder, but it passed right through her. Red X laughed bitterly. It figured he would be powerless when he fought so hard to come back down to see her... to have given up Heaven just to stay with her, and now he couldn't even touch her, she couldn't hear him... he felt his heart snap in two.

He followed her on her slow way back out of the cemetery. He had his opaque arm around her warm form, trying to comfort someone who couldn't even see him. He recognized the irony of this whole situation, and it was killing him all over again.

** Found my way back in the dark tonight,  
Couldn't wake up, not right next to you**

He stood in her room as she changed and got into bed, lost in thoughts he couldn't decipher. He was falling asleep, but forced himself to leave her side, and took a nap on the couch. A part of him had wanted to get into bed with her, wake up with her next to him for old time's sake, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to handle that yet...

He got up from his nap what felt like moments later to him, and was in fact hours later to the rest of the world. _So this is what it's going to be like, years going by when for me it's only hours...?_

_** I traded forever to just hear you say the sound of my name**_

"Red X?"

He whirled around at the groggy, sleep-filled voice, eyes locking with wide violet ones. "Raven."

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, murmuring, "I"m sleeping, I'm dreaming, why can't you just leave me alone..."

"Rae." he whispered, walking over to her, "Rae. Rae." he could only choke out her name for a moment, then asked, "You can see me?"

"I'm... dreaming." she looked up at him. "Red X?"

He felt something tugging at him, pulling him back to Heaven-- he had had his time. He glanced out the window-- almost sunrise! No! He hadn't had nearly enough time-

"Raven, I have to go very soon. I love you. I could never say it before, but I do... Don't forget me, Rae, I'll wait for you.." he whispered hurriedly, taking her hand, "I love you."

Then he was just... gone. Floating up through the clouds, being called back... his eyes opened wide when her yell floated up to him.

"I love you too."

** Don't believe that its better when you leave everything behind,  
I came out here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,**

** I want to find you so bad, to let you know** _**I'm miserable up here without you.  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
